Guthixian Cache
Guthixian Cache is a Divination-themed Distraction and Diversion. There are no skill requirements for this Distraction and Diversion, but more points can be acquired at certain level thresholds. Guthixian Cache requires the player to hop into an energy rift, found at any of the wisp colonies (except the Pale wisp colony) which appear for 10 minutes at 3 hour intervals, to collect memories of Guthix. Subduing To subdue automatons, players can select the "Transform" option available by clicking one of the four Statues of Cres located in the four corners of the room. Players will then assume the Power of Cres which transforms the player into Cres and grants the ability to temporarily subdue NPC automatons. There are three types of automatons that can be subdued. (The required levels can be boosted.) Players can only stay transformed for 60 seconds until the Power of Cres fades or if they click on the statue again. Once players return to their normal state, they must wait another 60 seconds before assuming power from a Statue of Cres again. Note: If players log out or hop worlds, and reenter before the cache ends, they will remain in the arena but Cres cooldown will reset and will be forced to wait another 60 seconds. Converting To earn points for converting memories, players must first grab a memory from any of the deposits on the walls. The player must have both hands free to be able to carry memories, and may only carry one memory at a time. Once the player has a memory, they must run to the centre of the cache and deposit the memory into the unstable rift without being attacked by an active automaton. If a player runs into an active automaton during their journey to the centre of the room, the automaton will swipe the memory out of the player's hands and cause them to lose it. There are three types of memories that can be converted. (The required levels can be boosted.) Once a memory has been picked up, the player cannot drop or un-equip it; it can only be lost from either being attacked by an automaton, converting it, changing into Cres, or if that cache ends. Abilities Three abilities exist to use while in the cache. * Double points: All points acquired will be double their normal amount for the next 24 (12 as Cres) seconds. 1 charge will be gained for every 5 memories converted or 10 automatons subdued. * Immunity: (regular form only) Active automatons will be unable to cause the player to lose their memory for the next 12 seconds. 1 charge will be gained for every 10 memories converted. * Subdue all automatons: (Cres form only) All current active automatons will be subdued. 1 charge will be gained for every 20 automatons subdued. The Double points ability has a separate charge count depending on which form the player is in. For example, a player may have a charge for Double points while assuming the powers of Cres, but when they return to normal the Double points ability may have a different amount of charges. Using one of the Double points abilities will not affect the amount of the other. If double points was activate just as Cres form expires, the timer would pause and resume after becoming Cres again, but all automatons subdued will not reward double points until the next time a charge is used. Strategies For players who prefer to convert, it is possible to use the Surge and Escape abilities to move faster between the unstable rift and memory deposits. Being in a stream of other players helps evade active automatons as they can only target one player at a time, reducing the chances of being attacked compared to running alone. If there are not many other players during a cache, it is usually faster points to subdue as many automatons as possible than converting memories. This could also be considered if there is an abundance of active automatons. Try to change forms in turns with other players to maximize the points of subduing automatons. The double points ability is best utilised in human form by carrying a memory to the rift, activating the ability immediately before depositing, then running back, allowing players to get 2 memories per double points. In Cresbot form, it is best used when an Enraged automaton is about to revive and there are no other players nearby. Rewards Rewards include both Divination experience and three temporary passive benefits. Experience The experience reward is given according to level and the amount of points obtained during the cache. The game can be played as many times as desired however the maximum points earned in a day is capped at 200 and the points in one cache is capped at 100. Players can determine how much experience they will earn by hovering the cursor over the points. Benefits * 10% chance for double loot from divine locations, at no extra cost to the player's gathering limit. Upon occurring, you get the message: ** Does not activate for Divine simulacrums. * 10% chance to save a charge from a sign of the porter. Upon occurring, you get the message: * 10% chance to convert all memories at once while training Divination, this can happen with both enhanced experience and normal experience options, and still consumes the normal amount of energy for enhanced. Upon occurring, you get a unique animation. These last for \frac{points}{5} minutes, up to a maximum of 20 minutes. The timer for these will continue to deplete when logged out and will appear as this icon: If you lack inventory space, you will not get bonus loot: Trivia * If a player logs out of the game without ever leaving the cache, and relogs when the next cache appears, their points get reset to 0, and the previous points gained last game will not count. * The soundtrack that plays within the cache is Invaders Must Die II, but it is not unlocked for players who have not unlocked it previously. * If the crater opens and you hop worlds before entering, you will not be able to enter the Cache. This is yet to be fixed. Category:Divination